memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vorlage Diskussion:Episoden-Sidebar
Layout Zuerst mochte ich das Layout der en:Template:Sidebar episode gar nicht leiden, aber hier mit der kleineren Schrift finde ich es irgendwie recht passend. Bevor die Artikel dann (mit Hilfe unserer Bots?) umgestellt werden, sollte aber insbesondere noch die Variablenbenennung diskutiert werden. -- Kobi 21:07, 18. Jun 2006 (UTC) ;Das Layout: finde ich recht schön. Es fehlt allerdings die Produktionsnummer oder ist das die (#2) dahinter und bei dem englischen Originaltitel, sollte mMn noch irgenwo erwähnt werden, dass das der engl. Originaltitel ist (darüber, dahinter, ...). ;Die Variablenbenennung: ist soweit recht einleuchtend. OriginalLink ist mir nicht ganz klar, wird auch nicht erklärt. Kann man den nicht aus dem OriginalTitel generieren. Datum würde ich auch noch näher umschreiben oder auch in Tag und Monat teilen (ENTTag, ENTMonat), wie bei den anderen Datumsangaben. Episode, Nummer und Produktion war mir noch nie wirklich klar. Zumindest Nummer sollte noch etwas klarer umschrieben werden; den anderen Beiden würde ich vielleicht noch ein Nummer hinten anstellen. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 13:30, 19. Jun 2006 (UTC) OriginalLink wird in OriginalTitel erklärt: "Der Originaltitel der Folge, ggf. den echten Link durch "OriginalLink" ergänzen (wie im Falle en:Caretaker (episode) z.B.)." -- Hat den Grund, dass wenn man nur OriginalTitel hat ein Link zu en:Caretaker entstehen würde. Könnte man aber in der Tat eine Überschrift spendieren. Episode, Nummer und Produktion habe ich so von MA/en übernommen, eines von denen soll die Ausstrahlungsnummer sein ... scheint aber falsch zu sein: Spitze des Eisbergs war die zweite Folge, die produziert wurde, hat innerhalb der Staffel die Nummer 1 (1x01) und die Produktionsnummer 6149-02. Wurde aber als drittes ausgestrahlt. (In unserer Reihenfolge wird sie aber als Nummer 2 (#2) geführt, da es an dritter Stelle keinen Sinn macht.) ENTTag und ENTMonat einzuführen sehe ich nicht den großen Sinn, da ja nicht auf die "Vorlage:ENTTag. ENTMonat" gelinkt werden soll, sondern nur auf das Jahr -- Kobi 14:54, 19. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::Hallo. Im MA/en gibt Number die Produktionsreihenfolge an, Production ist der "firmeninterne" Produktionscode für die jeweilige Episode, der zwar teilweise eng mit der Produktionsreihenfolge zusammenhängt (z.B. DS9:+400, VOY:+700, o.ä.), manchmal aber auch komplett anders aufgebaut ist, wie oben zu sehen. ::Die Kombination aus Season und Episode ergibt das Kürzel #x##, was der Ausstrahlungsreihenfolge zwar schon nahekommt, aber auch noch Sprünge aufweisen kann. Im Original hatte ich darum noch den optionalen Parameter BroadcastOrder hinzugefügt um, speziell bei der chaotischen Ausstrahlungsreihenfolge von TOS, durch eine zusätzliche Notiz wie etwa "3rd episode to be aired" etwas Ordnung reinzubringen. Der Parameter ist hier anscheinend nicht übernommen worden. ::Ansonsten sieht es gut aus. Mit der kleineren Schrift hatte ich auch im MA/en angefangen, die ist aber dort leider nicht gut angekommen... -- Cid Highwind 14:18, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) Danke Andreas für die Erklärung, jetzt ist mir der Unterschied zwischen Produktion und Nummer auch klar ... ja, ich hatte die Ausstrahlreihenfolge (erstmal) ganz weggelassen, weil das würde hier zur Katastrophe werden. Man könnte es natürlich hinter das Ausstrahldatum setzen, man würde es vielleicht nicht unbedingt verstehen ... vielleicht mit der Überschrift "Erstausstrahlungen (Ausstrahl-Nr.)" passt das immer in eine Zeile? -- Kobi 14:33, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::Hmm, ja... Gleich zwei unterschiedliche von den chaotischen Reihenfolgen , das macht die Sache nicht einfacher. :) Es sieht so aus, als wäre in der Zeile hinter "Erstausstrahlungen" tatsächlich genügend Platz - vielleicht kann man dort auch gleich die Info unterbringen anstatt einer Überschrift. Etwas in der Art? ::Erstausstrahlungen (D: #22/US: #3) ::--Cid Highwind 14:46, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) Nachdem bp in MA/en bereits die gesamte Datenbank ersetzt hat und den einen oder anderen kleinen Bug aufgespürt hat, habe ich mich heute daran gemacht eine Liste zu kompilieren, damit das auch hier starten kann. Allerdings stößt es sich momentan noch an einer kleinigkeit auf: Dem Jahresdatum. Momentan nicht verlinkt, damit man bei ENT 25. Juni 2151 erzeugen kann, kommt es allerdings zu Problemen, wenn eine Episode in zwei verschiedenen Jahren spielen soll. Ich brauche input, wie man das umgehen kann. -- Kobi 17:19, 25. Jun 2006 (UTC) Ich brauch' noch immer Input -- Kobi 18:27, 22. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Also mir will's irgendwie überhaupt nicht gefallen. Der doppelte Titel stört zunächst schonmal, dann die wirklich viel(!) zu kleine Schrift. Nö, die komplette Übersicht ist weg! In der herkömmlichen Sidebar findet man die gesuchten Informationen dank des tabellarischen Aufbaus sofort, durch das Untereinander- und dann Nebeneinandergeschreibe schaue ich zwar ständig auf die Sidebar, finde aber nichts auf Anhieb, wirkt alles auseinandergerissen. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 21:29, 22. Jul 2006 (UTC) Doppelter Titel: Das hat den Zweck, um Beispielsweise Folgen abzufangen, in denen besondere Formatierungen vorhanden sind, die der Standard-Seitentitel nicht unterstützt. Ein hintergehängtes (Episode) ist ja noch wegzudenken, aber Beispielsweise heißt Der Fall Dax in Wahrheit Der Fall "Dax". Kleine Schrift: Gerade die Schrift fand ich bei der alten Seitentabelle zu groß, längere Texte sind schnell in mehrere Zeilen geflossen. Auseinanderreißen: Das kann ich nicht sagen, bei der alten Tabelle war es teilweise so, dass die Überschrift viel länger war als die enthaltene Information (Staffel 1). Außerdem sind doch jetzt die Informationen genauso sortiert, Ausstrahlungs- und Reihenfolgeninfos; Bild; Titelinfos, Autoren und Regie; und zuletzt die Datumsinfos aus dem Universum. -- Kobi 10:13, 23. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Doppelter Titel: Okay, das kann ich noch einsehen - das leuchtet ein... :Kleine Schrift: ...aber hier hört's eigentlich schon auf: Die Schrift ist ohne Änderungen am persönlichen Stylesheet kleiner als die der Navigation, und genau dort setzt meine Kritik an: Nicht jeder hat einen lupenreinen TFT. Ich hab hier beispielsweise nocht einen etwas älteren CRT auf dem diese kleine Schrift gerade noch erkennbar ist, auf meinem TFT ist er Originaltitel von der Überschrift weiter weggerückt, als der Titel, der unter "Videoversion" steht (ist das jetzt der Videotitel der englischen Fassung?). Und dass die Einträge in der alten Tabelle mehrzeilig werden ist auch nur normal und durch die Zellenrahmen immer noch gut von den anderen Informationen zu trennen. :Auseinanderreißen: Es ist auseinandergerissen - in der alten Fassung hat man erst das markante Bild, dann alle Daten in einem Format, einer Leserichtung. Jetzt stehen die Fakten mal darunter, dann daneben, und dann wieder darunter. Gemeinsam mit der kleinen Schrift (und der Umsortierung der Erstausstrahlungstermine) bin ich für meinen Teil nur am schauen, ohne etwas wirklich schnell zu finden. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 15:03, 23. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::Ich bin zwar gegen ein kopieren von der MA/en, aber die Episoden-Sidebar bei uns is schon mal überarbeitungswürdig, vor allem, da sich von Serie zu Serie die unterscheiden. Zum Layout sag ich mal nur soviel, dass es vielleicht nich so sehr an die MA/en angelehnt sein soll, aber ich hab keinen Vorschlag, wies besser sein würde, von daher isses okay. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:02, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Wird denn hierdran noch gearbeitet? Warum eigentlich nicht? Wie ich ja grad :) sagte, wär ne einheitliche Episoden-Sidebar nötig. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:33, 17. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::also, ich finde, nicht nur episodensidebars sondern sämtliche sidebars sollten einheitlich sein. dafür fände ich das vorgeschlagene Layot nicht unbedingt optimal, haubtsächlich wegen dem mittelschnitt. kleinere schrift als im üblichen text halte ich für angebracht. gut finde ich das fehlen von tabellenrändern--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:40, 17. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::ich würde außerdem gerne die zeile "Jahr" aus der episodensidebar werfen da wir das ja oft nur durch sekundärquellen wissen.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:19, 19. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Da wär ich dagegen, denn die Jahre sind ja wirklich überall drin (in hunderten Artikel steht "Im Jahr xxxx ") Also finde ich, kann das in den Episoden drin bleiben. Da auch nie in den Serien diesen Zahlen wiedersprochen wird. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:33, 19. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::::Sieht sehr gut aus, finde ich! Nur das mit der Jahreszahl würd ich auch drin lassen, wie Roggan schon sagte. --HenK | discuss 20:06, 19. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ---- Also ich würde mal an der Stelle vorschlagen, die Diskussion im Zehn Vorne weiterzuführen - Forum:Unsere Sidebars existiert bereits länger. ;) 22:21, 19. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Remastered hier sollten ja auch die Erstaustrahlungsdaten der Remasterten Versionen rein. ist klar ob die Episoden überhaubt in Deutschland ausgestrahlt werden sollen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:21, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Fehlt noch was? soll ich noch was einbauen? is imo schon ziemlich lang, aber vlt fällt ja noch jemandem von euch was ein--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:08, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hätte gern' den Link zum englischen Artikel wieder rein, ich find das sehr praktisch, um schnell zur englischen Episodenbeschreibung zu wechseln. Ansonsten ist imo alles drin.--Bravomike 18:26, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::nunja, den link hast du ohnehin links unten. ich finde es eine unnötige dopplung. aber wenn du drauf bestehst..--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:08, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, ich fand ihn immer praktischer als die anderen. Und wenn der Name sowieso da steht...--Bravomike 19:12, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ansicht Währe es nicht besser die Überschriften und die dazugehörigen Titel nicht besser nebeneinander zu machen, da sonst die Sidbare zu lang ist, hab mir diese neue Sidebar bei der Folge Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil II angesehen und da ging mir die Sidebar eindeutig zu weit in den Artikel rein. --Klossi 17:45, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Wollte ich gerade auch anmerken. Sieht man bei der nackten Sidebar nicht, aber wenn die bis tief in den Artikel geht, ist das nicht all zu sinnvoll.--Tobi72 18:20, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::naja, um die werte nebeneinander zu stellen ist einfach nicht genug platz da. schon allein hinter "Originaltitel" kann man bei 200px nicht viel dahinter schreiben. um diesem Problem aus dem Wege zu gehen, sind wir ja in die vertikale gegangen: so ist es einfach flexibler. ich könnte anbieten den Zeilenabstand bzw. die Schriftgröße zu verringern --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:13, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Probleme mit der Sidebar Ich habe mal versucht, die Sidebar in die ersten TOS-Episoden einzubauen. Leider bin ich auf ein paar Probleme gestoßen. Soweit ich das erkenne werden "Story" und "Drehbuch" nicht angezeigt. Die Angabe für die TOS-R sind auch nicht zu sehen. Nimmt man diese Einträge aber komplett raus ist die Sidebar hin. Ich verstehe leider gar nix von setzen solcher Sachen, deshalb entschuldigt bitte, dass ich damit so unselbständig bin... :-) Ich habe aber hier mal ne Versuchsseite angelegt. Was machen wir jetzt damit? Und (auf die Gefahr hin, nun aus Kritik Meckerei zu machen) die Jahreszahlen der Ausstrahlungsdaten verlinken auf die ST-Zeitlinie statt in den Meta-Trek-Kalender. So, hoffentlich könnt ihr mich noch leiden... Danke! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 16:03, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) OK, "Story" und "Drehbuch" sind drin. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 16:08, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) mehrere werte ich habe gerade festgestellt das es auch mehrere Drehbuch-autoren geben kann, sollte jemand feststellen, das es auch mehrere Regisseure oder Autoren in einigen episoden gibt, bitte sagt mir bescheit.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:48, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :In gibt es zwei Werte für "Story". :In gibt es zwei Werte für "Autor".-- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 21:55, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bilder zur Episode Den Link "Bilder zur Episode" am unteren ende der VOrlage werde ich jetzt löschen weil man diese seite ab jetzt auch erreichen kann wenn man auf das bild oben klickt. ok?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:58, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Da muss man schon einmal mehr klicken. Besser fände ich mit Link.--Bravomike 20:01, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::du hast mich nicht ganz verstanden. wenn du auf dieser seite, oben auf das bild klickst, bist du augenblicklich Hier. ohne vorher auf der bildbeschreibungsseite gewesen zu sein--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:04, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Funzt bei mir irgendwie nicht--Bravomike 20:08, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::ich sehe gerade, der IE7 macht es irgendwie nicht. benutzt du den?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:09, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ne, FF 3, habe auch die Vorlage neu geladen. Ich hab noch Monobook, liegt es daran?--Bravomike 20:15, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::sollte eigentlich nicht. kannst du es bitte mal mit Monaco versuchen, und mir sagen ob es geht?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:18, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::komisch, ich kann garnicht zu monobook wechseln--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:21, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ha, jetzt funzt's, sowohl im Monobook als auch bei Monaco, ich hatte nur vergessen den Cache bei mir zu leeren *schäm* Eine gute Idee, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es perfekt ist. Nehmen wir mal an, ich will auf die Bildbeschreibungsseite des Bildes, dann muss ich zweimal klicken (mir kann man es nur schwer recht machen).--Bravomike 20:23, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::mhh. aber wieder was dazu gelernt. wenn man die zeichenkette ?useskin=monaco hinter die adresszeile tippt, kann man die seite im angegebenen Skin betrachten. bei mir geht es auch in monobook :/ --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:24, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, war mein Fehler, sorry--Bravomike 20:34, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::also, du meinst, es sollten beide links drin bleiben?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:36, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wäre mir persönlich lieber, aber wenn Du die Vorlage abspecken willst könnte man das auch so machen.--Bravomike 20:37, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::ich finde es einfach so unelegant, so wie es jetzt ist :/--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:38, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Eleganter ist die Lösung mit dem auf das Bild Klicken schon. Ich will nur vermweiden, dass sich jemand wundert, der auf das Bild klickt und nicht erwartet in die kat zu kommen, oder das jemand nach dem Link sucht und nicht auf die Idee kommt, auf das Bild zu klicken.--Bravomike 20:40, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :oder wir machen es so:thumb|[[:Kategorie:Bilder nach Episode (TOS: Spitze des Eisbergs)|Bild aus "Spitze des Eisbergs"]]--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:43, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ne, der Link unter dem Bild sieht wirklich nicht sehr elegant aus, dann setz' besser Deine Idee um, das ist wirklich die eleganteste Lösung--Bravomike 21:34, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Also, ich persönlich finde die Idee gar nicht schlecht. Ich hab nur überlegt, was es demjenigen nutzt, wenn er es nicht weiß. Ich meine, jemand der die Episodenbilder sucht und den Weg über das Bild nicht kennt - dem wäre mit dem Schrift-Link vllt besser geholfen. :::Ach so, liegt an dieser Sache, dass die Bilder jetzt linksbündig sind? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 21:47, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Neues Datumsformat mir ist aufgefallen das wie dieses lustige Modul hier verwenden können. das würde uns unter anderem ermöglichen ein einfacheres Datumsformat anzugeben, sprich, weniger Variablen: Anstelle von: | AusstrahlJahr= 2001 | AusstrahlMonat= 05 | AusstrahlTag= 01 könnte man auch | Erstaustrahlung = 2001-05-01 schreiben. Leider müssten wir dazu alle Artikel ändern. was haltet ihr davon? würde die Eingabe erleichtern. Bei den Episoden mag das Egal sein, aber z.B. Romane müssen immer mal neue eingepflegt werden-- 11:33, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Also wenns klappt fänd ich es super. Würde vor allem die Episodensidebar übersichlicher machen. Wird aber auch bei den Spielen, Romanen und den Personen gut aussehen. -- 13:15, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich versuchs einfach mal life hier. aus wird -- 13:37, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das könnte man auch alles problemlos automatisch ändern lassen. Was ist das eigentlich jetzt mit der Kat Kategorie:Episode nach Sternzeit, die jetzt am Anfang einiger Episoden steht? -- 14:09, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) müsste nach dem purgen(oder einfach abwarten) wieder verschwinden.-- 14:25, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) also hier mal ein erster Entwurf: |------------- Datumsangaben in der Realtät | Primiere = 1999-03-04 | Dt-Primiere = 2001-05-01 | R-Primiere = 2009-12-23 |------------- Datumsangaben in der Episode | Datum = 2154-11-14 | Sternzeit = 44245,5/44245,9/44246,5/44248,5/44256,5 |------------- Credits | Autoren = Samuel A. Peeples/Flip Kobler/Cindy Markus bei der Gelegenheit können wir auch gleich mal die Sternzeiten vereinheitlichen. also entwerder Punkt oder Komma bevorzugen.-- 14:38, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) das mit der sternzeit funktioniert auch super. aus wird -- 14:55, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) vlt können wir sowas auch mit Personen machen-- 14:58, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ok, aus wird: -- 15:06, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn wir das für Autoren machen wollen, müssen wir es auch für Drehbuch, Story, Regie, Umschlagbild usw in Betracht ziehen. Ist das sinnvoll? Das gefällt mir ehrlich gesagt auch nicht so gut, wie die Vereinfachung bei Datum und Sternzeit. Sind die Autoren denn dann immernoch Links oder nur Schrift? -- 15:16, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) also, ich denke mal links werd ich da auch noch rein bekommen. auf jeden Fall finde ich Autor10 und ErsteSternzeit ganz schlimm-- 15:20, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Gut, das mit dem Autor10 ist echt nicht gut. Aber könnte man die Aufzählungssymbole auch weglassen? Oder ist das technisch nicht drin? Und könnte man damit eigentlich auch die Vorlage:Dialogzitat abspecken? Die wurde ja ordentlich aufgebläht, um halbe Episoden abzutippen. -- 15:36, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ah, daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. ich schau mir das mal an. sicher gehts auch ohne Aufzählungszeichen.-- 15:41, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ok, das mit dem Autoren sieht jetzt so aus: erzeugt -- 10:52, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage realworld Sollten die Episoden nicht mit dem Nachrichtenschild versehen werden? Dies könnte man sicher bequem über die EpSidebar erreichen. Es sind ja bestimmt keine InUniverse-Artikel. -- 08:29, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ja, stimme zu-- 08:32, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Logbucheinträge Ich möchte mal Meinungen zu folgender Ergänzung einholen. Bislang ist es etwas mühselig, an die Logbucheinträge in den Episoden zu kommen. Da würde sich ein Link anbieten, der alle Einträge einer Episode auflistet und das funzt am praktischsten in der Episoden-Sidebar. Dazu würde ich gerne folgendes ergänzen: Wie sich das auswirkt, kann man hier sehen: Benutzer Diskussion:Plasmarelais/Test. Was haltet ihr davon? Wäre echt einfacher, die Einträge zu bearbeiten. Und in der Sidebar praktisch, weil man gleich die vorhandendenen Argumente nutzen kann, die ohnehin schon in jeder Episode stehen. -- 07:35, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Also ich finde, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee.--Joe-le 12:08, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::da war noch ein kleiner Fehler drin. aber ich habs mal rein gemacht-- 13:31, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Funktioniert ja schon sehr gut. Hab nur zwei Kleinigkeiten: Könnte man es so einrichten, dass man die Funktion durch Setzten eines Wertes in der Episodensidebar, oder so ähnlich, auch abschalten kann? Denn es gibt gerade bei DS9 genügend Episoden in denen keine Logbucheinträge gemacht werden. Zum anderen finde ich die Formulierung Logbucheinträge aus der Episode etwas unschön. Warum nicht Logbucheinträge der Epsidode, oder Logbucheinträge zur Episode? --Joe-le 23:03, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Was die Formulierung angeht, klar kann auch gerne kürzer. Zum Abschalten müsste man dann in alle entsprechenden Episoden irgendeinen Wert in die Sidebar bringen. Muss ich mal drüber nachdenken, überflüssig ist der Link schon, wenn es zu manchen Episoden wohl nie Logbuchartikel geben wird. -- 23:09, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Wollt nur mal nachfragen, wie es aussieht mit dem Abschalten der Funktion in den Episoden, in denen sie nicht benötigt wird?--Joe-le 21:52, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich habs mal auf meiner Testseite probiert. Wenn man jetzt in die EpisodenSidebar einen neuen Parameter "Logbuch" bringt, und ihm irgendeinen Wert gibt (z.B. keins oder nichts), dann wird der Link auf die Logbucheinträge nicht angezeigt. Man müsste also am Ende der Sidebar nur hinzufügen: | Logbuch= keins Wäre das OK so? -- 10:25, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::wir könnten doch einfach abfragen ob für die Episode ein Logbuch existiert-- 10:30, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Und wie das? Vor allem wo? -- 10:34, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) @ Shisma: ich glaube, das war gar nicht die Intention. Wir wollten diesen Link ausblenden, wenn es in der Episode gar keine Einträge gibt und nicht, wenn wir sie noch nicht angelegt haben. Jetzt blendet die Sidebar den Link aus, wenn wir keine Einträge dazu hier haben, obwohl in der Episode welche genannt werden. -- 11:13, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC)